


We Don't Have Each Other Anymore

by burnthepalmtees



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthepalmtees/pseuds/burnthepalmtees
Summary: "You're reckless" Koijiro complains. But the response he gets is silence
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	We Don't Have Each Other Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote at 8:30 pm so deal with it. I was half asleep when I wrote this. But please enjoy!!

Koijiro's eyes met Kaoru's. A sad but small smile drawn out across his face. He didn't want to lose his close friend- No, his soulmate. 

"Dimwit, how long are you going to sulk here?" Kaoru questioned. 

"As long as you have left..." Koijiro chuckled and intertwined his fingers with Kaoru's. They had a connection that was always woven into each other. They both knew it. Yet it seemed as if they waited till the last minute to come to agreement with their feelings. 

"If Ainosuke hadn't knocked some sense into me with that atrocious board I wouldn't have come to my senses Koijiro. You've always been the one for me. I just couldn't accept that it would never be the same with Ainosuke. We won't ever skate together like we did in high school. Those are only memories now...." Kaoru voiced. He had a firm grip on Koijiro's hand. 

Koijiro soon responded. "The moment you got hurt was probably the scariest moment of my life." Koijiro vowed. "Kaoru, I know I love you. More than anything in this world. Skating with you is an experience that I'll cherish. It has filled the empty void in my heart. You are my sun and forever will be." 

Kaoru's face was painted with an expression that had accepted everything. He had accepted his inevitable fate. Sure he would miss Carla. Hell, Carla was his creation and he just left her alone. Yet, Carla wasn't on his mind. It was Koijiro. Koijiro's dumb mistake of a face. 

All he wanted was to feel his soft lips against his own. He wanted to know if they felt as soft as he thought they would be. So he did. He cupped his face with his frail and rosey hands, pressing his tender lips Koijiro's. There weren't any butterflies in his stomach but there were fireworks. Loads of them trapped in his stomach that wouldn't stop. He then felt the set of lips kiss him deeper. Setting their bond in stone.

He had hesitantly pulled away from the loving kiss and he slowly dropped his hands back onto his hospital bed. He closed his eyes, exhaling one last time. 

Koijiro had the same smile on his face, tears running down his face. "You're so reckless Kaoru...that's why I love you..." He heard nothing to greet his statement. 

He had his own closure and hopefully....Cherry had his...


End file.
